Knack for Knowing
by CokeColaVolleyball113
Summary: April has a knack for knowing things. One day when she and her friend Ellie are taking a walk in the woods, an explosion changes their lives forever. Will the explosion ignite up tension between April and Ellie? Or will it show that April's knowledge be too much for them to handle? Read, unless you are like April and already have an idea of whats going on.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 (Revised)

**A/N Thank you for taking a chance to read this and please review when you are done. I do not own Maximum Ride. Enjoy! **

Bang! I run as a tree explodes to my right. I randomly think of The Hunger Games and the gamemakers trying to get Katniss to Cato's clan of doom. I then think of a parody that my friend thought of where Katniss is running toward flaming hot chicken wings and also to Cato's clan of doom. I stop running and burst out laughing. My friend reminds me, "What are you doing moron? Get in the air!"

Oh ya, did I mention I have wings? That's what my friend means by "Get in the air!" That would be Ellie. She has layer of feathers brown locks with red streaks running through her hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, and dark brown Peregrine Falcon wings. Ellie is strong opinioned and a leader to me. If you are wondering, I am April. I have straight blonde hair, electric fire blue eyes, and white Gyrfalcon wings with light brown secondary feathers.

We are running from Erasers who Ellie thinks just exploded a tree. By Erasers I mean evil wolf-humans, not pink pencil-ends. We aren't really running though, as I said, we have wings so we are flying. We got wings because our DNA was grafted with bird DNA when we were babies by this place called the School. The School created Erasers too, ha, pun intended. Also, Ellie got some wolf DNA mixed in her because, what I am assuming, is they had Eraser's wolf DNA next to the bird DNA and a drop of wolf DNA accidentally got into Ellie. I am assuming the same thing about me except instead of wolf DNA I got some human DNA. Ha, just kidding, I was always human until those stupid people from the School, which we call whitecoats, decided that I needed some bird DNA too.

Now that you know about us, back to our situation. We weren't running from Erasers in the first place, but Ellie figures that the explosion was from them. A special treat along with the bird DNA is that I also have a knack for guessing things, like guessing how Ellie got wolf DNA. 90% of the time I am right. Right now I have a feeling that the explosion was not from Erasers, they usually don't explode trees. Erasers usually explode the ground around us, because their aim is not so precise and we are super fast, letting the ground around us explode instead of us, like they originally intended.

"Ellie, I don't think that was an Eraser, you hear anything?" I ask my friend. Ellie has extra high-quality hearing, since she has wolf and bird DNA. I just have high-quality hearing since I just have bird DNA. "Voices of about, I am guessing, three people." Ellie replies after listening carefully. "So that means seven, right?" I reply, like I said, I am the one that's good at guessing things, not Ellie. Ellie sighs and nods. I follow her to the voices.

"That was totally awesome." One voice says.

"We should have added some more baking soda though." Another voice replies.

"Baking soda doesn't do anything though."

"It makes it look even more awesome."

"That doesn't matter, I can't even see it." Voice one whines.

That implies that one of them is blind. This means that if we get into a fight with them I can trick the blind one with silence. I peer through the branches of the trees and count six people with a dog. I was wrong, only six voices. Ellie gives me a smug look that means that I was wrong; at least she didn't win.

"Will you two shut up about your bombs so we can just go get some good food?" I am about to laugh because that sounds like something Ellie would say when I realize that it was the dog who spoke. Shock and then happiness rolls across my face. "I was right!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Ellie sticks her tongue out at me since I won and then realization crosses her face as she glares at me for screaming at the top of my lungs. I realize what I have done and for a second I stop moving my wings. I start to fall and I pull in my wings before they are torn by the trees while I give a shrill so high pitched that I only think the talking dog and Ellie, well along with every other dog and wolf, heard me. Just before I hit the ground I pull out my wings and glide to the ground.

The six people and the talking dog stare at me, but they have a reason, I mean, I just showed them my wings. Oh great, I just showed them my wings… I better run. I bow and say, "I'll be back every, never." I turn to take off and just as I am jumping into the air I am pulled down and captured, by _only two people_! It should take all six of them _and _the dog to be able to even _try _and hold me down. These people can't be normal.

"What a great show and no, we are not normal."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**A/N Thank you Mister Moronic for reviewing and following. Thank you VballGal113 for reviewing. Please read and review. I revised Chapter 1 also. I do not own Maximum Ride. Enjoy!**

_"What a great show and no, we are not normal."_

A girl who I guessed was about six or seven told me. Mentally I freaked out, I also freaked out in the flesh.

"What!? Wait, you just read my mind didn't you… A six year old just read my mind! Oh, you said you were not normal. That explains about half of it. Wait, how do I guard my mind, now you know about…? Ellie, andare a forma di lupo e guardare come una gomma per spaventarli e forse anche salvare me." I say as I make all of my thoughts Italian to trick the mind reader. I had told Ellie to go wolf form and look like an Eraser, only worse, to scare them and maybe even save me, so she should be here soon.

"Wow, this girl is sure good at guessing, since the six year old could pass as an eight year old and that she just read her mind. Sure is a bit slow and blonde though…. Also, why Italian? I mean, French is the universal language." The talking dog spoke, dare I say, again.

"Oh, parlo italiano così i cani parlanti non so quello che sto dicendo." I say which means, 'Oh, I speak Italian so talking dogs don't know what I am saying.' I look around to see if Ellie went into wolf form. To my dismay, she didn't.

"You know I speak Italian too, right." The multilingual dog informs me.

I sigh and relax all my muscles. As I feel my captors loosen up, I quickly pull my hands toward me and whip them around to hit the two in the side of their necks. With this I use their shoulders as boost into the air and zoom off, following Ellie, who is already flying away; or should I say trying to fly away because she is too busy laughing at me. Then I hear the six year old voice inside my head. "Remember when I said we weren't normal? I wasn't lying."

For a second I look behind me and I see six flying kids and one, struggling to fly, dog. That is what they meant by not normal. "Ellie, go on the ground if you want to save yourself, they are behind us."

"I am not going to leave you behind. It is just a couple of people like us, right? Plus, if they are for the School, then we leave while they are sleeping. Let's just go for it." Since Ellie is my only friend, I follow her and we go to the ground and wait for the others.

Ellie stands with her arms crossed and a glare on her face. I am standing behind her trying to copy her and not burst out laughing. "Hello, I am Sapphire and the crazy/ skittish one is Crystal. Why did you interrupt our peaceful walk by exploding a tree?" Ellie says coldly. The person who I am assuming is their leader steps forward at a stature just under six feet, similar to Ellie's height of five foot eleven inches, much taller than my five foot even status. She is about fourteen, like us, and smiles just as coldly as Ellie. "My name is Max, short for Maximum. This is Fnick," she stutters and points toward the boy, about the same age as us, with long black hair. "This is Jeff," she points to another boy, again about fourteen, with strawberry blonde hair and icy blue eyes that make me presume he is the blind one. She points to an African-American girl with wild brown curly hair and says, "Monique, warning: she is talkative." She looks about twelve and is about five foot seven. I hear the six year old snort, most likely at talkative being an understatement. Maximum rolls her eyes as she points to the blond hair, blue eyed, eight year old boy, "This is Zephyr." Lastly, she points to the six year old girl who I now notice has perfect blonde curls with innocent blue eyes, "And the mind reader is Ariel." I also notice that she is a little taller than me, standing at a height of five foot one.

"Well, nice to meet you. Also, what are your names? Since you lied to us about them?" I ask a little too politely. Ellie whispers into my ear, "They don't seem like they are lying though." I look at Ellie like she is insane. You don't even have to be good at guessing to know that they were lying. I mean, Fnick? The eye roll at Zephyr? The snort at Monique being talkative? It was obvious they were lying. Ok, maybe the snort for Monique didn't mean anything, but still.  
_You are funny and smart. I'll be nice and not tell the others what you are thinking, April. _The six year oldmind reader is suddenly starting to grow on me.

_ Thank you, and since you are going to be nice to me, we might as well go ahead and have some fun right? _I think and know that the mind reader has heard my thoughts.

_ My name is Angel, Fnick is really Fang, Jeff is actually Iggy, Monique is Nudge; and the warning still applies, and Zephyr is Gazzy, or the Gasman, for reasons that you do not want to experience. _The six-year-old, Angel, informs me and it takes all my willpower not to grin evilly. Then a thought occurs to me,

_ What is Max's actual name? Maya?_

_ That is the one name that she did not lie to you about. _

"Oh I know, I should guess at your names? That is better than you lying. How about if I guess all your names correctly, you tell us everything you know and who you are working for. Do we have a deal?" After a sharing a look from Angel, Max agrees, assuming that I know nothing.

"I shall start then. So hello, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel; Sapphire and I find it such a pleasure to meet you." I say pointing to each of them. I continue a moment after Angel informs my mind. "And hi Total, multilingual talking dog. Oh, I would like to know everything you know now." I cross my arms smile with a smug look on my face.

"Ugh, fine. Ok, so we have wings because we were experimented on by this place called the School. Not like school, but the School, school is kind of when you don't have Erasers chasing after you. I mean the big, ugly, hairy kind; not the pink erasing kind. I almost wish we were running from Giant Death Robots instead. Then people won't think we are weird when we say that we are running from Erasers. They give me bloody noses sometimes. I hate bloody noses. You have to shove tissues up your nose. It's disgusting. It makes my face all red and bloody, plus I don't even realize it. Oh and did you know that we all have special pwnrnsmph." Nudge stops as a hand is slapped over her mouth by Max. "That's all folks. Sapphire, Crystal, you best be leaving." Only when it was too late did I realize why Max _really_ stopped Nudge from ranting.


End file.
